


Libero

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tu mi hai liberato, con il tuo perdono. Col tuo amore. Con il tuo sorriso…”. È il seguito di “Primi passi”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libero

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 17 aprile 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _“_ _Tu mi hai liberato, con il tuo perdono. Col tuo amore. Con il tuo sorriso…”._ È il seguito di “Primi passi”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  1053/3.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.

   
Erano lunghe le giornate, quando Elyn non era con il mago.  
Adesso che le sue condizioni cliniche miglioravano rapidamente, la Guaritrice non poteva più restare sempre al suo capezzale.  
Gli mancava, Elyn.  
Gli mancava il suo sorriso, il suo amore.  
 _E i suoi baci._  
Dolci, sensuali, appassionati. Che ogni notte lo sommergevano di brividi di piacere.  
Severus sospirò piano; si alzò dal letto - ora che poteva camminare senza eccessivo sforzo il letto era stato rimesso al suo posto, dall’altro lato della stanza - e si diresse verso la finestra aperta sull’estate.  
Era stata la Guaritrice che l’aveva spalancata, prima di andarsene al mattino, affinché in sua assenza non gli mancasse il calore.  
Severus sorrise ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa, al calore della pelle di Elyn sul suo corpo: nessun rifulgente sole avrebbe potuto riscaldarlo più dell’amore della maga!  
Però Elyn aveva ragione, come sempre: quegli ultimi giorni del mese di luglio si stavano facendo torridi.  
Bé, almeno lì, al quinto piano del San Mungo, nell’ala riservata dove la Guaritrice lo aveva fatto spostare nelle ultime settimane.  
Ma certo non faceva caldo nel suo sotterraneo, a Hogwarts, dove la luce del sole quasi non giungeva e le tenebre rimanevano fredde, mute e solitarie, come sempre era stata la sua esistenza.  
Il mago alzò un sopracciglio e stirò le labbra nel suo vecchio, amaro sorriso ironico.  
 _Ma ora tutto era cambiato._  
Adesso aveva una nuova vita in cui il sorriso di Elyn illuminava le tenebre e il suo amore lo riscaldava più dello splendente sole estivo.  
Il sorriso sghembo svanì in un soffio dal volto pallido, sostituito da un felice sorriso d’amore.  
Severus si affacciò all’ampia finestra lasciando che i raggi del sole avvolgessero completamente la sua nera figura.  
Elyn diceva che era bellissimo quando il sole baciava le sue labbra sottili e faceva scintillare i suoi profondi occhi neri.  
Il mago ridacchiò tra sé.  
 _Bello? Lui?_  
Era evidente che l’amore procurava grossi guai alla vista.  
Per lo meno, a quella della maga.  
Perché lei, Elyn, invece sì, era bellissima.  
Severus ne era assolutamente certo.  
Chiuse gli occhi rivedendola davanti a sé e sorrise: sì, _bellissima!_  
Però era vero: faceva un gran caldo!  
Riaprì gli occhi, pieno di energia: slacciò i polsini e arrotolò le maniche del pigiama, prima la destra, poi la sinistra.  
Bloccò l’ultimo gesto a metà.  
Incredibile.  
Impossibile.  
Del tutto inverosimile.  
 _L’aveva dimenticato._  
Elyn, con i suoi sorrisi, l’amore ed il suo perdono, glielo aveva fatto dimenticare.  
Riprese ad arrotolare la manica sinistra con estenuante lentezza, scoprendo la pelle bianca millimetro per millimetro, il respiro trattenuto e contratto.  
Lì, sotto la seta nera e sottile del pigiama, era celata la tremenda oscurità del suo passato.  
Severus si morse un labbro, piano, in un movimento lento, e socchiuse gli occhi sospirando.  
Un’ondata di atroci ricordi lo assalì un istante prima di compiere quel gesto mille vote ripetuto quando il Marchio della sua schiavitù bruciava e l’orrido serpente pulsava spietato nella sua carne ricordandogli d’essere un assassino.  
Rammentandogli ogni sua scelta sbagliata.  
Serrò stretti gli occhi cercando di resistere all’assalto del passato.  
 _Elyn, Elyn, Elyn…_  
Si concentrò sul sorriso della Guaritrice, sul suo amore. Sul perdono della maga che aveva liberato la sua anima e il suo cuore richiamandolo in vita.  
Tornò lentamente a respirare, piano, le dita sottili ormai appoggiate - in un movimento troppe volte reiterato - sul Marchio che lo aveva reso schiavo dell’oscurità, su quella maledetta scelta sbagliata, mille volte rinnegata, che gli aveva rovinato la vita.  
Come avrebbe voluto che Elyn fosse lì con lui in quel momento! Lei avrebbe saputo arginare quelle agghiaccianti onde di ricordi che rischiavano di sommergerlo: quanto avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo rassicurante sorriso, proprio in quel difficile attimo!  
Tastò piano con le dita, gli occhi ancora serrati.  
 _Strano._  
La sensazione tattile era diversa, come se…  
Spalancò gli occhi di colpo e fissò l’avambraccio là dove c’era il simbolo del suo errore.  
 _Il Marchio non c’era più._  
No, non era solo scolorito e sbiadito come nei lunghi anni in cui il Signore Oscuro aveva perduto le sue carnali fattezze: era proprio scomparso, svanito, sparito!  
Era rimasta solo un’evanescente cicatrice, come quella di una brutta bruciatura; qualcosa di morto che non avrebbe mai più ripreso vita.  
Severus si concesse un lungo respiro, il sollievo che riempiva di luce gli occhi neri.  
 _Era libero!_  
Libero dalla schiavitù dell’Oscuro Signore.  
Libero dai ricordi del passato e da ogni tremendo dovere.  
 _Libero di decidere della propria vita. Di viverla davvero._  
La tensione accumulata si sciolse di colpo e il mago scoppiò in una risata stridula che rimbombò nel silenzio pomeridiano della stanza.  
La sua libertà, però, non era dovuta all’innocua cicatrice che aveva preso il posto dell’orrido Marchio.  
No, non era quello il motivo.  
Il Marchio poteva anche svanire senza lasciare traccia, ma lui sarebbe per sempre rimasto incatenato alle colpe del suo passato se qualcuno non lo avesse liberato già da prima.  
Sentì la porta della stanza richiudersi piano.  
Proprio come se Elyn avesse percepito il suo disperato richiamo di poco prima, era subito corsa da lui.  
La maga sorrideva, ma c’era tensione sul suo bel volto: doveva aver sentito lo scoppio di quella sua assurda risata e vederlo con le dita appoggiate sull’avambraccio sinistro, giustamente, la preoccupava.  
 _Doveva rassicurarla._  
Severus si mosse sollecito per andarle incontro e sorrise.  
Un sorriso dolcissimo che esprimeva tutto l’immenso amore che provava per la donna che, con il suo perdono, lo aveva liberato per sempre dalla schiavitù delle colpe del suo passato.  
Elyn sembrò tranquillizzarsi e rispose col dolce sorriso che aveva saputo riportarlo in vita.  
Il mago si avvicinò e le mostrò l’avambraccio nudo, la pelle bianca che contrastava con la seta nera:  
\- Non c’è più. – sussurrò piano, la voce roca per l’emozione.  
Un lungo respiro e, insieme, un sospiro.  
\- Lo so. – rispose Elyn sfiorandogli appena la pelle chiara con la punta delle dita.  
Severus rabbrividì al delicato tocco e sorrise ancora:  
\- Sono libero. Dal mio passato. Dalle mie colpe… _Da me stesso_.  
Di nuovo un lungo, liberatorio respiro.  
\- Non era il Marchio che ti rendeva schiavo… - mormorò piano Elyn, gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Lo so. – rispose Severus attirandola a sé con dolcezza e stringendola piano tra le braccia. – Tu mi hai liberato, con il tuo perdono. Col tuo amore. Con il tuo sorriso…


End file.
